


Food for thought

by emeraldsword



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce loves cooking for her husband but she knows she's not great at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

 

Joyce isn't an idiot. Nor is she deluded. She knows that her cooking isn't the best. She knows that, despite her best efforts, her meals never come out quite as intended. Her cakes don't rise, her roasts burn on the outside whilst remaining stubbornly raw on the inside and her pastry is heavy and sodden no matter how cold she gets her hands.

Stews though, she's fairly sure that stews are where she comes into her own. Joyce is fairly sure that the slow cooker she bought saved her marriage. Not that Tom is the straying type, just…well, a man needs to eat and though Tom valiantly eats everything she puts in front of him, she does sometimes think he'd prefer something a little less burnt. But she cooks with love, and she knows that Tom eats it in the spirit that it's meant.

And after all, practice makes perfect. Joyce is sure she'll get it right one day.


End file.
